


Coppelia

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Ispirata al prompt "Costruzioni originali in luoghi comuni" - cosa c'è di più istintivamente familiare della Londra vittoriana... declinata in chiave steampunk? ;)





	Coppelia

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata al prompt "Costruzioni originali in luoghi comuni" - cosa c'è di più istintivamente familiare della Londra vittoriana... declinata in chiave steampunk? ;)

**Coppelia**

  
  


A Londra correvano tempi ben strani. La capitale era in continuo mutamento, la società vittoriana scossa dalle fondamenta dal fenomeno che sui giornali veniva già chiamato 'La Grande Mutazione'.

Ancora più dell'avvento del Generatore di Tempo Casuale, ancora più della grande cupola di vetro che aveva coperto l'intera città, ancora più delle guerre sulle colonie lunari di Sua Maestà, la Grande Mutazione aveva coinvolto tutti gli strati della popolazione, e sovvertito come un immane sisma le convenzioni sociali dell'epoca.

Non passava giorno senza che qualcosa di straordinario scuotesse le prime pagine dei giornali, sferzati da titoli incendiari, ondate di inchiostro, sagaci vignette.

La caduta della Riforma Penale era stato lo scoppio di una bomba, KABOOM! 

Improvvisamente individui d'ogni razza, d'ogni genere (perché la Mutazione aveva sovvertito ogni ordine naturale, e non esistevano più soltanto uomini e donne) potevano liberamente unirsi in matrimonio e avere figli.

L'inaugurazione della Sopraelevata e della Pneumopolitana d’altra parte aveva colpito con la violenza di uno tsunami, WHOOSH! 

Era possibile muoversi velocemente da un capo all'altro della città, attraverso i suoi molteplici livelli aerei e sotterranei in non più di un battito di ciglia, sospinti dalla carezza decisa dell'aria compressa.

Un'era straordinaria, la chiamavano, l'Era dell'Ottone, il Miracolo dell'Aria Compressa, il Secolo del Vapore.

E niente di questo aveva alcun senso per Sir William Weasley, non da quando Donna era andata di via di casa, sparita lasciando dietro di sè un laconico biglietto e la preghiera di non cercarla.

Uomo d'onore, Sir William aveva sofferto in silenzio, portando le sue giornate solitarie al club e - per un periodo - presso la sua residenza di campagna.

Il soggiorno rurale aveva potuto ben poco nel lenire il dolore, e placare la sua indole tutt'altro che placida e arrendevole, e ben presto il gentiluomo era tornato a Londra, più nervoso di quanto fosse mai stato.

Di nuovo affezionato frequentatore del club, aveva raccolto più per disperazione e languore il suggerimento di un amico fidato, e aveva inoltrato un'ordinazione per un androide di ultima generazione alla premiata ditta Hoffman & Sons.

"Mio caro ragazzo," aveva rincarato la dose l'amico, tale Leonard Copperfield, non titolato ma ammesso al club in virtù dei suoi servigi alla scienza e alla meccanica, "ti consiglio vivamente un modello 'Coppelia' piuttosto che un modello 'Sandman'. Il Sandman è un ottimo maggiordomo, ordinato e preciso, ma le Coppelia hanno dei visi dolcissimi e maniere squisite. Ora come ora non sopporteresti la vista di una donna in carne e ossa, ma un androide ti sarà di compagnia senza essere molesto, e si ritirerà al tuo minimo ordine. Ucciderei per avere il mio nome su quel brevetto,” aveva aggiunto, sospirando sulla fortuna dell’eterno rivale, l’inventore Hoffman. 

Sia come sia, Sir William si era lasciato convincere, aveva inoltrato l’ordine e se n’era prontamente dimenticato.

Il giorno in cui Coppelia gli fu finalmente recapitata, un ignaro Sir William aveva appena terminato la sua toeletta mattutina, che un tempo consisteva in un’accurata rasatura e risultava in un viso liscio e fresco, e che ora invece richiedeva quasi un’ora per districare la criniera e la sottile barba fulva che gli incorniciava il viso. 

Sir William aveva sempre tenuto all’ordine e all’eleganza - senza esagerazioni - e credeva fermamente nel mantenere le buone abitudini a qualsiasi costo. L’essersi parzialmente trasformato in leone non l’avrebbe costretto ad un bestiale abbrutimento più di quanto avesse fatto l’abbandono della moglie. 

Aveva dunque appena terminato di pettinarsi ed abbigliarsi quando il campanello suonò, costringendolo a scendere al piano di sotto per aprire la porta. 

Da quando la moglie - Lady Donna dei Noble di Chiswick - era sparita senza preavviso, Sir William aveva licenziato gran parte del personale, conservando soltanto un valletto per sè, cuoca e cameriera per il piano di sotto, una cameriera per il piano di sopra. 

Tutti avevano ordine di ritirarsi nei loro appartamenti non appena avessero terminato di svolgere le proprie mansioni - il padrone non gradiva la compagnia umana ultimamente, non più di quanto gradisse le proprie bistecche ben cotte (le gustava quasi crude, a malapena scottate), o osservasse il merletto sull’orlo di una gonnella, la proporzione perfetta di una caviglia femminile. 

Se a ciò si univa l’umore nefasto e propenso a scoppi d’ira dello sfortunato nobiluomo, si capisce facilmente come egli fosse rimasto solo, quella mattina, e dovesse disturbarsi ad aprire la sua stessa porta di casa, incenerendo l’importuno visitatore mattutino con una sola occhiata minacciosa.

  
Si trovò di fronte un fattorino con due braccia e otto tentacoli, aggrappato alle stanghe di un carrello da trasporto con la pompa di vapore difettosa - il ragazzo aveva senza dubbio fatto la strada trascinandosi il carico a forza di braccia - sul quale svettava una scatola di legno di pino dalla forma approssimativa di una bara.

“Cos’è questo scherzo, ragazzo?” ringhiò Sir William, inarcando un sopracciglio imperioso, un ruggito già strozzato in gola e pronto ad esplodergli dalle fauci.

“Consegna dalla Hoffman’s, signore,” smozzicò il fattorino, porgendogli una matita mangiucchiata e una ricevuta lorda e stazzonata da firmare.

Sir William dovette rimangiarsi l’ennesimo ruggito, e firmare la ricevuta con il mozzicone di matita, per non staccare la testa a morsi e senza alcun motivo al povero ragazzo che - di fatto - non era altro che nell’esercizio delle proprie funzioni.

Il fattorino scaricò la cassa sull’ingresso, e ripartì sbuffando sotto il peso del carrello ora scarico ma comunque troppo pesante. 

Questa volta Sir William non fu in grado di contenere il ruggito che gli esplose dalla gola, facendo tintinnare le finestre dell’ingresso, e trascinò la cassa all’interno con molta più violenza di quanto fosse necessario.

Neanche a dirlo, si era già pentito dell’acquisto, effettuato in un momento di noia e angoscia e sobillato dal dubbio giudizio dell’amico Copperfield, e dell’aver accettato la consegna, che avrebbe potuto rifiutare, rimettendoci anche la somma non indifferente che aveva speso per l’androide. Ci avrebbe rimesso ben volentieri quei soldi, pur di essere lasciato in pace.

Con un potente sbuffo di stizza che gli fece svolazzare la criniera già di nuovo arruffata tutto intorno alla testa, Sir William si mise a sedere nella poltrona preferita, osservando la cassa di legno come se fosse un singolare enigma, un mosaico o forse un rompicapo da ricomporre.

Sul coperchio, per l’intera lunghezza, era inciso il logo della Hoffman’s and Sons in lucide lettere nere. La cassa era munita di pratici manici, due per fianco, e lucenti cerniere di metallo nero e una serratura dello stesso materiale la completavano, senza tuttavia dare alcun indizio del contenuto.

Mancava una chiave per la serratura, e con un balzo felino Sir William si lanciò sulla pila di corrispondenza inevasa - ignorata - ammonticchiata su di un tavolino all’ingresso, come se Goggles, il valletto, avesse avuto timore anche soltanto ad appoggiarla sulla sua scrivania.

Tra i conti e le cartacce di ogni genere, Sir William scovò quasi subito una busta irregolare, con lo stesso logo della fabbrica stampato in inchiostro nero. La lettera conteneva generiche congratulazioni per l’acquisto e istruzioni per il primo avvio dell’androide, e una chiave personalizzata che avrebbe aperto la cassa e allo stesso tempo permesso al proprietario di dare la corda alla bambola meccanica.

Incuriosito suo malgrado, tornò in soggiorno e si accovacciò per terra, accanto alla cassa, con la coda che spazzava nervosamente il pavimento con il folto ciuffo della punta. 

Non si era ancora abituato del tutto a possedere una coda, così come non si era abituato ad avere mani e piedi con artigli retrattili e morbidi cuscinetti. Le fusa gli erano state dignitosamente risparmiate, e per questo non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziare silenziosamente qualsiasi Dio avesse permesso o voluto la Grande Mutazione.

“Tanto vale,” si disse con una spallucciata, registrando con orrore il fatto di aver iniziato a parlare da solo, e infilò la chiavetta nera nella serratura, lasciandola scattare. 

Il coperchio si sollevò da solo con lentezza solenne, sospinto da pistoni idraulici perfettamente calibrati, e rivelando il più bel viso che Sir William avesse mai visto.

Un ovale perfetto dall’incarnato pallido, appena scaldato da delicate pozzette di rosa sulle guance e incorniciato da folti e spumosi riccioli rosa confetto, che un tempo - non troppo tempo prima - sarebbe stato considerato un colore innaturale e che ora entrava invece di diritto tra le mutazioni meno assurde secondi i parametri in rapido mutamento di una società completamente ribaltata.

L’androide giaceva con gli occhi chiusi e le mani ordinatamente conserte in grembo. Sir William notò con un piccolo sbuffo incuriosito le folte ciglia che ombreggiavano il viso dell’automa, la bocca piccola e precisa, l’attenzione estrema del costruttore ad ogni dettaglio, dalle unghie delle mani ad ogni conca e voluta delle orecchie.

Secondo le istruzioni, il fortunato proprietario di un modello ‘Coppelia’ avrebbe dovuto avviare l’automa inserendo la chiavetta in un apposito alloggiamento situato in uno sportellino all’altezza del cuore. Un breve ruggito di disagio lasciò la gola di Sir William al pensiero, e l’uomo fu sul punto di lasciar perdere l’esperimento e di relegare la cassa e il suo contenuto alle profondità polverose della soffitta, riservandosi di lasciare la bambola meccanica in eredità a qualche lontano parente, e di tornare dall’oltretomba in forma di spirito pur di assistere alla futura apertura della cassa.

“Ci risiamo,” si disse quindi, tastando i contorni della chiavetta con i polpastrelli paffuti come a saggiarne la forma e la consistenza. Non credeva di aver mai visto quel tipo di metallo, o quel tipo di lavorazione. “Prima ti trasformi in leone, ragazzo mio, poi tua moglie ti lascia, poi inizi a parlare da solo, infine architetti di trasformarti in uno spiritello dispettoso. Quisquilie! Sarà bene avviare questo aggeggio, se non altro potrai fingere che qualcuno ti stia ad ascoltare.”

Con un certo grado di imbarazzo e di impaccio, Sir Wiliam slacciò i bottoncini sul colletto della divisa da cameriera dell’automa, ritrovandosi presto a combattere contro molteplici strati di camicie e camiciole. Sotto i vestiti, il corpo dell’automa - per quanto Sir William si permettesse di osservare o voler studiare - era senza dubbio meccanico, stranamente realistico, estremamente imbarazzante.

Appena sopra al seno era situato uno sportellino quasi invisibile, con un’incisione a forma di cuore. Sir William sollevò lo sportellino con la punta di un artiglio, tentando di non immaginare la scena grottesca di un gentiluomo in maniche di camicia e privo di cravatta chino su di una graziosa cameriera meccanica in stato di  _ deshabillé _ . 

Mai particolarmente sensibile a qualsivoglia tipo di fascino femminile, Sir William si era infine innamorato della mente sveglia e dell’intelletto arguto di Lady Donna, con la quale aveva trascorso spesso il tempo in discussioni di politica o economia che in altre case avrebbero fatto sollevare qualche sopracciglio. Figli non ne erano mai giunti, e i due avevano convissuto in gradevole condivisione di interessi intellettuali fino alla fuga della donna. 

“Facciamola finita,” si disse quindi il nobiluomo, recuperando la chiavetta e introducendola senza troppi complimenti nell’apposito alloggiamento all’interno dello sportellino. La chiave girò senza forzature verso destra, producendo un forte  _ click _ , seguito immediatamente da un avviarsi di ingranaggi e pulegge, ticchettii e vibrazioni, quasi fosse stata data la corda ad un gigantesco orologio. 

  
L’androide aprì lentamente gli occhi, voltando la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Sir William, il quale rabbrividì per forse la prima volta nella sua vita, e ritirò immediatamente la mano, come scottato. Ogni movimento dell’automa produceva ulteriori ticchettii e un lungo  _ vrrrr _ . Da qualche parte all’interno della splendida macchina, una pompa produceva a intervalli regolari un lungo soffio che all’uomo parve subito simile ad un respiro.

“Padrone,” disse l’automa con voce dolce, ma inequivocabilmente metallica. “Dopo l’avvio deve darmi la corda. Questa è la carica d’emergenza. La prego di girare la chiave fino a fine corsa.”

Sir William sbatté le palpebre una-due-tre volte in rapida successione, osservando l’automa con un misto di curiosità e disgusto, entrambi ampliati dallo sguardo impassibile della macchina. 

  
“Devo fare  _ cosa _ ?”

L’androide sbatté le palpebre a sua volta, quasi stesse prendendo tempo prima di rispondere e alla domanda del padrone, inclinò leggermente la testa di lato in una graziosa imitazione della perplessità.

“Padrone, questa è la mia carica d’emergenza. Dopo l’avvio deve darmi la corda. La prego di girare la mia chiave in senso orario fino a fine corsa per assicurarmi un’autonomia di ventiquattro ore. Altrimenti mi spegnerò e tornerò ai settaggi di fabbrica.”

Sir William lasciò trascorrere un lungo attimo di silenzio dopo queste affermazioni, e restò seduto sul pavimento, osservando l’assurda creatura di fronte a lui. Di questi tempi, in quel mostruoso serraglio che Londra era diventata, faceva più spavento la creazione dell’uomo, la macchina perfetta a sua immagine e somiglianza che la più repellente delle mutazioni a cui un umano fosse stato sottoposto.

L’automa rimase in paziente attesa, steso nella sua cassa e nel relativo silenzio dato dal continuo, misterioso ticchettare al suo interno.

Dopo un altro lungo attimo, Sir William allungò la mano e la strinse con delicatezza intorno alla chiave, voltandola verso destra. La chiave si rifiutò di girare.

“Non funziona!” sbottò con un breve ruggito, subito ricacciato in gola perché gli occhi rosa scuro della bambola avevano seguito il suono della sua voce ed erano ora fissi sul suo viso accigliato.

“C’è una molla di sicurezza, padrone. Deve spingere e ruotare.”

“Spingere...” mormorò Sir William, applicando pressione alla chiave che, prontamente, affondò di un altro mezzo pollice, rendendone possibile la rotazione. “E ruotare,” bofonchiò subito dopo, ruotando la chiave con un sonoro scatto ad ogni quarto di giro. L’automa non si mosse, né commentò in alcun modo il processo, nonostante dall’interno del suo corpo provenissero ticchettii via via più veloci, il soffio continuo della pompa, e il ronzare sinusoidale di un qualche congegno collocato proprio al di sotto del meccanismo di carica, a mo’ di cuore.

Dodici rotazioni complete più tardi, un’altra molla di sicurezza respinse automaticamente la chiave, che Sir William si ritrovò a fissare come uno stupido sul palmo della propria mano. Tuttavia, l’androide ancora non si muoveva.

“Se desidera che io possa muovermi, deve disattivare il freno, padrone.”

“Il... freno?” balbettò Sir William, occhieggiando con aria disperata l’armadietto dei liquori. Non gli era sembrato mai più lontano e inaccessibile e l’assenza di Goggles più inspiegabile. Si chiese perché avesse terrorizzato a tal punto i propri dipendenti da spingerli a fuggire. Ora come ora, nonostante fossero degli inguaribili buoni a nulla, sarebbe stato persino disposto a tollerare la loro presenza in casa, pur di non doversi confrontare con la creatura nella cassa di fronte a sè.

“Sì padrone. Il freno è collocato sulla mia caviglia destra. Quando lo sfiorerà l’impronta digitale del suo pollice sarà registrata, e soltanto lei potrà decidere di attivarmi o disattivarmi.”

In quel momento, e per quanto Sir William la considerasse una consuetudine disdicevole, l’uomo avvertì il formarsi delle prime gocce di traspirazione all’attaccatura dei capelli e sulla schiena, alla base del collo. 

Normalmente compassato, ordinato nonostante il temperamento collerico, Sir William non era 

mai stato abituato a scalmanarsi, e se colpito da turbamento, a mostrare la propria agitazione.

  
Quell’infausta giornata iniziava a contenere troppe prime volte per un solo giorno.

“D’accordo,” si disse in un soffio, spostando con cautela lo sguardo verso il fondo della cassa, dove i piedini della bambola riposavano calzati in eleganti scarpette e le sue gambe scomparivano sotto l’orlo generoso di gonne e gonnelle. “Dove...?”

L’automa sbatté le palpebre - ancora! ma non poteva trattarsi di un riflesso, il movimento doveva essere stato inserito dal produttore proprio per emulare l’apparenza di umanità, non mettere a disagio l’interlocutore con un’espressione troppo fissa e artificiale - e la sua piccola bocca rosa si schiuse ancora con un delicato ronzio di ingranaggi. 

“Appena sopra il malleolo, padrone. Il sensore è invisibile, ma è lì.”

“D’accordo,” ripetè l’uomo, annuendo tra sè e sè e allungando la mano per sfiorare la caviglia dell’automa, coperta dal sottile strato di una calza di seta. Elegante per essere una cameriera, e d’altra parte questo giocattolo dalla destinazione servile era abbigliato con la cura normalmente riservata ad una nobildonna. Sotto lo strato di seta, Sir William percepì al tatto il freddo del materiale con cui era costruita la bambola, la giuntura che appena sotto il malleolo permetteva al piede di piegarsi e all’automa di camminare, la vibrazione di infiniti minuscoli ticchettii, ingranaggi in perenne movimento per assicurare alla bambola meccanica la sua imitazione di vita.

La bambola sbattè ancora una volta le palpebre, poi sotto lo sguardo curioso di Sir William si tirò a sedere, poi in ginocchio, infine in piedi, lisciandosi la gonna e riallacciandosi i bottoncini sul collo con dita sorprendentemente agili.

“Vorrei presentarmi, padrone. Può chiedermi di farlo?”

“Immagino di sì,” ribattè l’uomo, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta e osservando i movimenti della bambola. “Non posso certo chiamarti ‘bambola’. Se hai un nome, mi farebbe piacere sentirlo.”

Il viso dell’automa rimase inespressivo, la sua voce dolce e metallica e incredibilmente precisa, ma di nuovo inclinò la testa in quel piccolo moto di perplessità. 

“Non sono una bambola, padrone,” disse, quasi offesa - o così Sir William finì per interpretare il commento. “Sono un androide modello Coppelia, numero di serie 221b, prodotta dalla ditta Hoffman & Sons, anno del Signore 1895. Se mi chiamerà Coppelia, risponderò ad ogni suo ordine.”

“Molto bene,” commentò nervosamente Sir William, osservando il nuovo acquisto della sua forza lavoro. “Di preciso, cosa sai fare?”

Coppelia sbattè le palpebre una volta, gli occhi rosa fissi in maniera quasi inquietante in quelli di Sir William -  _ cosa _ poteva vedere la bambola, pardon, Coppelia? E qualora fosse in grado di vedere,  _ quanto _ poteva capire di ciò che vedeva? - unì ordinatamente le manine sul grembiulino bianco della sua divisa, e schiuse la bocca per recitare le proprie mansioni.

“Noi Coppelia serie 221 siamo in grado di eseguire tutte le mansioni di una cameriera umana senza avvertire stanchezza o fatica. Se richiesto, siamo in grado di intrattenere una conversazione su una vasta gamma di argomenti. Quando non ha bisogno di me, padrone, può mandarmi via. Mi assegni un angolo, mi ritirerò lì in attesa di ordini.”

Fu troppo, Sir William fu costretto a sedersi in poltrona, in preda a un giramento di testa che non avrebbe mai ammesso. Tutta questa giornata figurava nella classifica mondiale delle giornate assurde, compreso il bel giorno in cui la City si era svegliata in piena mutazione. Cosa erano, adesso, un paio di tentacoli supplementari, una testa di soffici piume celesti, o persino un grande paio di ali corvine quando di fronte c’era la negazione di qualsiasi cosa fosse anche solo vagamente umana?

Coppelia rimase ferma sul posto, mani conserte e aria vuota, mentre Sir William si appoggiava al bracciolo della poltrona con la fronte sulla mano e il principio di un augusto mal di testa.

“Desidera una tazza di tè, padrone?”

Sir William si passò una mano sul viso, premendo contro le arcate sopracciliari in un’esplosione pirotecnica di dolore, colori e forme dietro le palpebre serrate. Tè, sì. Una tazza di tè era forse l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto sopportare al momento, anche più di qualcosa di forte, che pure non aveva smesso di desiderare.

“Sì, per favore, niente latte nè zucchero.”

“Molto bene, padrone,” rispose Coppelia, allontanarsi ticchettando ma a passo sicuro verso le cucine nel seminterrato. Fu di ritorno non più di cinque minuti più tardi, e servì il tè a Sir William come se non fosse la prima volta che si trovava in una cucina straniera, di una casa straniera e cui non conosceva le abitudini.

“Desidera altro, padrone?” domandò Coppelia, mani ordinatamente giunte e aria vuota ma attenta. Sir William iniziò a scuotere la criniera in segno di diniego, si fermò a metà rotazione come fulminato da un pensiero improvviso.

“Sei in grado di utilizzare la posta pneumatica, Coppelia?”

“Certamente, padrone,” rispose l’automa, inclinando la testa in quello che Sir William già riteneva essere il suo personale modo di esprimere perplessità, forse persino offesa, quasi come se il dubbio del suo padrone potesse arrecarle onta. “Se desidera, posso anche scrivere sotto dettatura.”

“Ah, non ce ne sarà bisogno. Dovrai soltanto imbucare la capsula per me, non intendo uscire di casa quest’oggi,” continuò il gentiluomo, afferrando da un cassetto carta, penna e una capsula pneumatica dotata di tre strisce rosse: massima urgenza.

La Pneumatica era in servizio soltanto da un decennio, giù di lì, e non raggiungeva ancora tutte le case della City con condotti privati. L’amministrazione cittadina aveva pertanto provveduto a installare bocchette pubbliche in più punti nei diversi quartieri, sostituendo di fatto i vecchi uffici postali. Francamente Sir William non era molto interessato alla miglioria tecnica, se non al fatto che svolgesse con precisione il suo compito, e pur essendo un gran solitario, credeva che sarebbe stato poco salutare sottrarsi anche il piccolo obbligo di una passeggiata per andare a imbucare una capsula di persona.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, la questione era ben diversa e se a trattenerlo non fosse stata la condizione pietosa della propria persona, senza dubbio Sir William avrebbe esitato comunque a farsi vedere fuori di casa, spiritato e sconvolto e non poco agitato.

Scrisse due righe veloci al suo amico Copperfield, pregandolo di raggiungerlo il prima possibile, arrotolò il messaggio, lo infilò nella capsula, la sigillò accuratamente prima di consegnarla a Coppelia.

Quando la cameriera si fu allontanata a sufficienza e il suo ticchettio fu scomparso lungo la strada, Sir William si concesse di accasciarsi disfatto sulla poltrona in soggiorno, svuotandosi interamente i polmoni in una lunga espirazione e contemplando per un istante la possibilità di non riempirli nuovamente con un’altrettanto lunga inspirazione. 

“Quisquilie,” si disse dopo un attimo, riprendendo a respirare, e si gettò sulla sua tazza di tè come un viandante si getta su di una fonte fresca dopo essersi smarrito nel deserto.

-

Se Sir William aveva pensato anche solo per un attimo di ottenere conforto dalla presenza dell’amico - che pure aveva espressamente richiesto - si sbagliava di grosso. 

Copperfield giunse il più presto possibile, su di un trabiccolo dall’aria malsicura di propria invenzione e con indosso ancora i segni dell’ultimo esperimento. Sembrava essersi cambiato d’abito appositamente per la visita ai ‘quartieri alti’, come amava definirli lui, che risiedeva in una zona periferica presso le Piste d’Atterraggio, appena fuori dalle mura, ma i vestiti puliti non riuscivano a nascondere le bruciature sulle mani né le sopracciglia strinate.

Copperfield rifiutò senza troppa cura qualsiasi rinfresco, e qualsiasi interesse potesse avere per il racconto di Sir William, questo si sciolse come stagno ad alte temperature non appena posò gli occhi su Coppelia, in paziente attesa in un angolo del soggiorno.

“Oh ma tu sei una meraviglia!” esclamò l’inventore, avvicinandosi alla bambola in due lunghi passi, “sei una meraviglia meravigliosa! Che serie sei, dolcezza?” aggiunse l’inventore, passandosi una mano nei capelli - rossi, in perenne disordine - e facendo così cadere in terra gli occhialoni che aveva indossato durante il viaggio.

“Serie 221, signore,” rispose Coppelia, sbattendo le palpebre con quella che a Sir William - chiaramente oltre ogni grazia di Dio - parve persino civetteria eccessiva.  _ Vecchio mio _ , si disse con orrore,  _ non sarai forse geloso di un automa? _

“Serie 221, tipo 40, giusto? Se non sbaglio il vecchio Hoffman ne ha prodotte soltanto tre di questa serie, vero? Com’ è che ti chiami?” proseguì l’inventore, osservando ogni particolare della finissima fattura della donna meccanica, il modo fluido con cui le sue articolazioni metalliche le permettevano di muoversi, la cura commovente con cui il suo viso era stato modellato in un sottile strato di silicone applicato al metallo e dipinto con  _ amore _ . 

“Io sono Coppelia, signore. La sua affermazione è corretta, ho due sorelle, Idris e Merope.”

“William, mio caro ragazzo!” esclamò Copperfield, battendo le mani con gioia quasi infantile, “hai fatto un affarone. Hoffman e i suoi figli lavorano a mano ogni singolo pezzo di queste meraviglie, lo sapevi? No? Ora lo sai. Il vecchio è specializzato in orologeria, cura tutti i meccanismi interni, mentre i figli si dividono forgiatura e rifinitura del guscio esterno. Credo che sia il minore a dipingere i visi, ha gusto il ragazzo, eh? Ma è il grande a fare questo, posso Coppelia? Sì? Ti ringrazio.”

Al cenno meccanico di Coppelia, Copperfield sollevò con delicatezza un polsino della sua divisa, scoprendo pochi pollici di polso. Il metallo, laccato di pallido color carne, era coperto di intricate incisioni e intagli, un’opera d’arte incisa sull’opera dell’ingegno. 

“Ognuno dei loro automi ha intagli unici. Credo che i Sandman vengano lasciati del colore originale, per le Coppelia preferiscono un approccio leggermente più realistico. E con che risultati! Vecchio mio, se avessi le tue possibilità non esiterei a procurarmene una. Niente che io riesca a inventare potrà lontanamente raggiungere questi livelli,” concluse poi Copperfield con un sospiro a metà tra la sconfitta e l’ammirazione.

“Credo che nel tuo entusiasmo ti sfugga un punto importante, mio caro Leonard,” iniziò Sir William quando finalmente la parlantina dell’amico diede segno di essersi prosciugata, almeno per il momento.

“Uh?” ribattè Copperfield, tutto assorto nell’esaminare una per una le dita della mano sinistra di Coppelia, sussurrandole di tanto in tanto di compiere questo o quel movimento, per saggiare ogni minuscolo movimento delle sue articolazioni.

“E’  _ viva _ , Leonard, questa macchina è viva. Io sono un leone, mia moglie... se n’è andata, e questa bambola possiede il soffio vitale. Cosa devo farne, Leonard? Se devo considerarla viva, come è, devo pagarle uno salario? Devo darle giorni di ferie? E se la considero una macchina, fino a che punto ne sono il padrone? Da che punto parte la sua volontà personale?”

Quel che restava delle sopracciglia strinate di Leonard K. Copperfield si sollevò il più possibile verso l’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Mio caro William, tu non sei in te. Ora siediti un istante, e lascia che ti dia una mano,” rispose Copperfield, dopo un istante di perplesso silenzio. “Per prima cosa, hai bisogno di qualcosa di forte,” proseguì, versandogli quelle tre dita di whisky che lo chiamavano in maniera seducente fin dalla consegna della cassa contenente Coppelia. 

Sir William tracannò il liquido ambrato in un solo sorso, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo ruggito soddisfatto. Copperfield gliene versò ancora, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

“Guarda in che stato sei, vecchio mio, non è da te. Troppo stress, in troppo poco tempo. E io che pensavo di darti un suggerimento piacevole, quando ti ho esortato a fare l’ordine!”

“Te la regalo, se la vuoi,” brontolò Sir William, voce bassa e scura in gola. “Te la puoi portare via. Scommetto che a lei piacerà di più stare con te, che sai come apprezzarla. Ammesso che provi piacere per qualsiasi cosa. William, William, ti trasformi in leone, parli da solo, e ora ti chiedi se la cameriera meccanica prova dei sentimenti.”

Copperfield esitò per un attimo, occhi verdi vivi e scintillanti di eccitazione. Pensò per un istante che la rimozione di Coppelia da casa Weasley avrebbe tranquillizzato il suo amico, fin troppo stressato da altre faccende, e avrebbe reso lui padrone dell’ottava meraviglia del mondo. Immaginò senza problemi quanto Coppelia avrebbe potuto essergli utile nei suoi esperimenti e di come l’avrebbe studiata con gran piacere fin nel più piccolo e nascosto ingranaggio.

Poi scosse la testa, tirando giù il polsino di Coppelia e scoccandole un sorriso che la cameriera meccanica accolse con un singolo battito di ciglia.

“Non posso accettare, mio caro amico, e credimi, non è per voler fare il difficile. Rapirei Coppelia e la porterei via con me, per quanto un vecchio hangar polveroso non sia proprio il luogo di destinazione preferito per un capolavoro del genere. Ma Coppelia ti appartiene, è stata prodotta appositamente per te e, dato che l’hai attivata, possiede la tua impronta. Non puoi trasferirne la proprietà, e non credo che obbedirebbe a ordini complicati e potenzialmente pericolosi che non siano i tuoi.”

Sir William sbuffò con forza, coccolando il suo bicchiere di liquore. “Suppongo che tu abbia ragione,” concesse.

“Bravo ragazzo, continua pure col tuo whisky e dopo posso tentarti di passare al club? Magari una partita di  _ whist _ ti distrarrebbe? Che ne dici?”

Sir William si mise a sedere un po’ più dritto, squadrando le spalle, e appoggiò il bicchiere al tavolino, arricciando il naso e le vibrisse.

“Hai ragione, Leonard, un cambio d’aria mi farà bene. E ho un paio di sconfitte da vendicare il prima possibile. In quanto a Coppelia...” proseguì, voltandosi verso l’androide in piedi nel suo angolo, che alla menzione del suo nome si voltò lentamente, pronto ad eseguire qualsiasi ordine.

Sir William scrollò le spalle. “Puoi cominciare a rassettare qui al piano di sotto... credo?”

Coppelia sbattè le palpebre, inclinò leggermente la testina rosa e annuì piano. “Sì signore, subito signore.”

Poco più tardi, terminata finalmente la toletta e domata ancora una volta la criniera, Sir William venne trascinato fuori da Copperfield che cianciava di quella volta che aveva sedotto una donna gatto. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un ultimo sguardo a Coppelia, in piedi su di un rialzo per spolverare lo scaffale più alto della libreria, completamente assorta nel suo compito. 

-


End file.
